Flame of Fire
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Ice.Four years after the event on Christmas eve, Harry finds himself with an unexpected surprise.SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Nae. Still do not own.

**Warnings:** Swearing, Slash.

_Author's Note:_ This is already finished, and there are four chapters I believe. You won't get anymore out of this line for a while. I'm focusing on Children of Storm.

* * *

**-I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no Good-**

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_I was sure I was dead. I had come to peace with it. And yet…as those words were shouted…I did not feel the life leave me. Nothing…_felt_ different._

_There was an eerie silence and I looked up, not expecting what I saw._

_Harry…was standing over Voldemort, his wand out._

"_You…killed him?" I asked quietly. Harry nodded silently and dropped his wand._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live as the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" He whispered quietly, staring at Tom with dull emerald eyes. I frowned and tugged at the chains that bound me to the wall. Harry looked up and stepped forward_

"_Careful Draco…you'll hurt yourself…" He said quietly, I stared at him for a moment_

"_Will you undo the spell please?" I asked, Harry blinked and nodded, reclaiming his wand and breaking the spell. _

_I fell to the floor and stood shakily, brushing my robes off_

"_Are you…hurt at all, Draco?" He asked, looking at me with sadness in his eyes_

"_No." I stated briskly, holding my head high_

_Harry nodded and looked down. I took a step towards the door and his head snapped up_

"_Where are you going? It's not safe yet…"_

"_Potter…I intend to walk out of this hell hole with all the dignity I can muster. I am _not_ weak."_

"_I know you aren't Malfoy…" He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. I grimaced_

"_It's Black." I corrected, continuing towards the door._

"_Draco…" He said quietly, I frowned and turned slightly_

"_Yes Potter?" _

"_What…happens now?"_

_I sighed and opened the door_

"_I don't know…"

* * *

_

Reviews:)_  
_


	2. The News

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Dont own.

**Warnings: **Swearing and Slash.

* * *

Harry's POV

I watched as a very pregnant Hermione made her way around the kitchen

"Are you sure you don't want help?" I asked, probably for the sixteen thousandth time since I came to visit, Hermione sighed and glanced at me

"I believe you know my answer to that question." She stated, pulling three mugs down from the cabinet. Ron sighed in boredom next to me and looked up from his Quidditch magazine

"Where's your husband anyways Herms?" He asked, Hermione sighed

"He went out." She stated, Ron perked an eyebrow

"Out where?"

"Out out." Hermione replied, sitting in her own chair after serving us tea. Ron of course, hadn't changed much in four years and promptly stuffed his mouth full of the provided biscuits; I opted for staring into my mug.

The three of us sat in a comfortable silence until the kitchen door slammed open and Blaise skidded into the room. Hermione blinked and perked an eyebrow at her husband of three years, who repaired the door sheepishly

"Sorry everyone…"

He then squeaked as a large black dog bounded in and tackled him, pinning him to the floor. Hermione frowned

"Sirius let him go."

The dog looked up and let out and resisting bark.

Remus leaned against the door frame

"He won't. Blaise knows something he wants to." He stated simply,

Hermione blinked

"And…what would that be?" She asked, Remus shrugged

"I dunno, I never got it out of him."

Sirius growled and Blaise grinned

"I'm not going to tell you, you old coot! Now get off!" He cried, flailing dramatically. Sirius blinked and growled again, barking in Blaise's face.

Ron sighed and sipped his tea

"This place never changes." He stated, I looked at him and perked an eyebrow

Blaise managed to get out from under Sirius and grinned

"That my dear, dear Weasley…is where you'd be wrong." He stated, Ron looked at him and perked his head

"Oh? Why's that?"

Blaise smirked and stole a sip of Hermione's tea

"Well…if I told you…that'd be cheating." He grinned, Hermione fixed him with a stare and he shifted uncomfortably, before leaning down and whispering something in her ear. She blinked and her eyes widened

"WHAT?" She shrieked, I winced and Ron looked up from stuffing more biscuits into his mouth

Remus ventured into the room and stole the last biscuit before Ron could and took a small bite

"Dare I ask what's so surprising?"

Hermione gaped at Blaise and ignored his question

"Really?" She stuttered, Blaise grinned and nodded

"Really."

Ron perked an eyebrow

"You two are…confusing." He stated, Hermione turned to him and grinned

"Thank you Ronald."

Ron gave her a disgruntled look and sipped his tea. Remus patted him on the shoulder

"Don't worry Ron. I agree." He stated, brushing the crumbs off his shirt, I sighed quietly and sipped my tea, not really paying attention to what was going on around me. Blaise looked in my direction and frowned slightly. With one last content sigh, Ron stood and smiled around.

"Bye everyone. Lavender awaits." He said with a dreamy expression. Sirius blinked, Remus chuckled, Blaise smirked, and Hermione was still grinning. I on the other hand, nodded.

Ron apparated away and Sirius stole his seat, staring at Blaise fixedly. Blaise sighed

"No. You'll find out soon enough." He stated, Sirius pouted

"Fine then. Be secretive." He sulked

Blaise chuckled

"It's what I'm best at."

Hermione perked an eyebrow at him

"Ah, except with you love." He said quietly, kissing her cheek. Remus smiled slightly and patted Sirius's shoulder

"C'mon my old friend. I believe it is time for us to take our leave." He said, Sirius nodded and gave Hermione a hug, glared at Blaise and apparated. Remus chuckled and followed him.

Blaise looked at the clock and blinked

"Hell, is that the time?" He asked, Hermione nodded, gathering up the plates and mugs. He sighed and hugged her quickly, before disappearing.

"So Harry…how long do you think you'll be with us?" She asked, sending a smile in my direction

"I'm not going back to America Hermione." I stated, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me

"Oh?" She said, trying to suppress the smile that was taking over her face

I nodded

"Too…not here." I said, sipping my tea. She grinned

"Well that's wonderful!" She cried, I perked an eyebrow and she hugged me

"You were missed Harry." She said after she pulled away, I smiled

"That's nice to know 'Mione." I said truthfully, "I'll be out of yours and Blaise's hair as soon as I find an apartment…"

She laughed quietly

"Don't worry about it. Stay as long as you need." She stated, sitting down across from me

"Thanks 'Mione." I muttered, sipping my tea. She nodded

"Though I must warn you…there will be another soul staying with us in about…" She paused and looked at the clock "Twenty minutes."

"Oh? Who?" I asked, suddenly interested. Hermione sighed quietly and looked down at her hands

"Draco…Harry."

* * *

Yay! XD

Anyways. Review please!


	3. Season's Greetings

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own.

**Warnings:** Slash and Language.

* * *

Draco's POV

Wading through the commuters at King's Cross was hell. Hell.

Not to mention the last time I was there…wasn't that great of a time. It was the day my father decided to disown me.

With a tiny grimace I pulled my trunk loose and looked around, not seeing a way out of the mess of people I sighed and continued swerving as best I could.

As I exited the building and looked around, I saw who I was looking for and walked over

"Blaise." I greeted, he grinned and clapped me on the back

"How're you Draco?" He asked, looking me over "You look good." I perked an eyebrow

"I know. And I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I said with a smirk, he chuckled

"Nice to know you haven't changed." He said leading me down the sidewalk

"Why would I have?" I asked, perking my head, he stopped and turned to me

"You…know." He said, I blinked

"I do?"

"Harry." He stated quietly. I frowned and looked out into the busy street

"How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He asked, I looked to him

"I'm not ready for _that_ awkwardness yet." I said, tightening my grip on my trunk. Blaise sighed

"Well. You better get ready." He stated, running his fingers through his hair

"And why is this?" I asked, looking at him carefully as he led me into an apparation-safe area.

"We have a guest in from America Draco." He stated, I blinked

"Um…so?" I asked, Blaise stopped and looked at me

"It's Harry." He stated, I blinked again

"Eh?"

"Harry, Draco. Harry is staying with us."

"Wh…what?"

"Harry was working in a healing room in New York. And he came to visit."

I blinked

"Oh." I sighed and looked at Blaise "How's Hermione?"

Blaise grinned

"Eight months pregnant." He chuckled,

"Well then. Congratulations." I said with a small smile, Blaise nodded and looked around

"See you there Draco." He stated, before disappearing with a crack. I stared at the ground

What would happen now?

I sighed and grabbed my trunk before apparating to their house.

---

I was promptly greeted with a hug by a very round Hermione

"Draco!" She cried, hugging me tightly, I hugged back just as tight; she pulled away and looked me over "Not bad Mr. Black."

I chuckled

"Very brazen for a married woman." I scolded teasingly; she laughed quietly and hugged me again

"We missed you Draco." She said quietly

"I know…I missed you all too…" I replied, she pulled away again, her eyes blazing and smacked me across the arm

"Don't you _dare_ do that again!" She cried, smacking me again, I blinked and rubbed my arm

"Oi! I had no intention to." I stated. Hermione smiled

"Good. So where did you run off to Draco?" she asked, leading me into the kitchen

"Oh…all over the place really. I spent some time in Scotland and Madrid…a year in Rome, and traveled around Florence and Venice. And then I spent the rest of my time in Paris." I stated, Hermione grinned

"Sounds amazing…" She said with a slightly awed tone, I chuckled

"It was." I stated, she perked an eyebrow and I smirked "You know I got you things Hermione. Don't look at me like that." She giggled

"Like I could actually travel and not think of who would like this and like that." I sighed, Hermione smiled

"You didn't buy anything for yourself the whole time…did you?"

I perked an eyebrow and chuckled

"Not really."

Her eyes flickered behind me and she cleared her throat slightly

"I expect to hear all about it later Black." She said with a wink before leaving the room. I blinked a few times and sighed, laying my head the counter

"Hello Draco…" A voice said, I sighed

"Harry."

He stepped into the room and walked into my view and my eyes widened…he looked…utterly fine. I guess somewhere in the depths of my mind…I wished me leaving would make him a mess…

"You look good." He stated, sitting at the table across from me

"I…um…thanks."

His emerald eyes looked me over before locking onto mine, I looked down

"I…" I started, Harry frowned

"Please don't." He said, I blinked and looked up

"What?"

"Don't apologize. Don't tell me why. I don't want to know right now." He stated, I frowned and nodded

"Fine…"

"So how've you been since…?" He trailed off and stared out the window

"…I've…been fine. On the outside at least." I stated, twirling a ring around my index finger. Harry sighed and looked at me, perking an eyebrow

"Only on the outside?" He asked

"Yeah…I've…been having trouble coming at peace with myself…"

"For what?" He asked tonelessly.

"Everything I've ever done Harry." I stated in manner that clearly stated I didn't want to venture further into the topic. Harry nodded and looked down "So what's it like in America?"

"Horrible." He stated simply, I perked my head

"Why's that?" I asked, he glanced out the window again

"It just…is."

"Draaaaaaaaaaacooooooooo." A voice called, and I paled

"Oh shit…Dora." I muttered, standing up and looking for a possible escape. My eyes flickered to Harry and I gave him a pleading look

"Help?" I asked, he perked an eyebrow

"No…I don't think I will." He stated with a smirk. I blinked

"Evil Gryffindor." I hissed

"Cocky Slytherin." He replied dryly

I blinked

"Touché."

"AHA! DRACO!" Tonks shouted, hopping into the room. I blinked; she was sporting fiery red hair and combat boots with a leather trench coat

"Um…h…hi Dora." I said meekly, she looked at me and perked an eyebrow

"Damn Draco. Next time you run off, take me with you!" She cried, I blinked

"Eh?"

This prompted her to go on a spouting session of possibly every _single_ thing that had went wrong since I left.

"And Harry has been horribly pessimistic…" She continued, Harry looked up

"Oi!" He cried, Tonks ignored him and started complaining about how bad the weather had been. I sighed and pretended to be listening

"Oh dear lord Nymphadora, leave Draco alone!" A new female voice cried. Tonks stopped in mid rant

"Sorry Aunt Cissy." She said meekly, I whipped around

"Mum?"

"Hello Dear." She said, smiling softly. I walked over and hugged her.

"How are you mum?" I asked quietly, she laughed slightly and hugged back

"I'm good little dragon." She stated, I pulled away and smiled

"That's wonderful, and Severus?"

She blinked and giggled

"He's wonderful."

I perked an eyebrow

"Oh really."

She nodded, smiling

"Well then. Good for you." I smiled, she laughed

"Not me. Sirius." She stated, I blinked

"Eh?"

"Sirius, Draco." She repeated, my jaw dropped

"Really? Wow. That's…unexpected to say the least."

She laughed

"We thought so too."

Tonks nodded

"I thought it would be him and Remus." She stated, leaning against the wall

"We all did." Harry stated quietly

I blinked

"…I didn't." I replied

"Oh? Who did you think it would be?" Tonks asked, perking her head, I grinned

"You and Remus." I said with a shrug, Tonks blinked

"Um…what?" She asked, I smirked

"You heard me." I stated, she nodded

"Yes. But I didn't think I heard you correctly." She replied, stepping forward

My mum put a hand out to stop her

"Oh Nymphadora. Cut it out." She ordered, Tonks sighed and stuck her tongue out at me before skipping from the room. I blinked

"Sometimes…I find it really hard to believe that she's older than me." I said, my mother laughed and turned to me

"Well Draco. That has definitely been thought before."

* * *

Nahahahahahahahaha. Two more to go.

Reviews please:)


	4. Insomnia and Explanations

**Disclaimer:** Nope nope nope.

**Warnings:** Slash and Language.

* * *

Harry's POV

A silence covered the house; it was after all, midnight. Hermione and Blaise were long since retired, and Draco had disappeared not long after his mother left. And here I was. Sitting in the kitchen, in front of the fire. Alone.

I had come to expect loneliness. It was a very familiar feeling.

In America, I didn't have many friends. Not _real_ friends. They all knew who I was. That was the extent of it.

A figure moved in the darkness and I swung around, pointing my wand into the shadows.

"Watch it Potter, you could poke someone's eye out." Draco said, looking at me carefully from his seat across from me at the table.

I blinked

"What the…"

"Hell? Quite. Its called insomnia. Seems we both have it." He drawled

Sighing, I sat back in my chair

"Next time, try not to scare the life out of me."

"Sorry 'bout that. But you're a bit jumpy Potter." He stated, crossing his arms over his bare chest. I sighed

"If you were me. You would be too." I stated, he chuckled

"Maybe. But who says I'm not jumpy?" He asked, I perked an eyebrow

"You certainly don't look it."

He frowned

"I'm not supposed to." He said quietly, looking out the window. I frowned and stared at the table. "I was afraid…"

I looked up

"What?"

"I was afraid. That's why I left."

"I…" I started, but he held up a hand

"I know you don't want to know why. But listen anyways. I need to tell you. I need to apologize Harry."

He explained quietly, I sighed and looked down

"Fine."

"I left…for several reasons. I was scared…ashamed…overwhelmed…crushed and disappointed." He said quietly, I looked up

"Disappointed?" I asked, he frowned

"With myself." He admitted quietly, I gave him a confused look "I couldn't believe, after all the things I had been through in my life…that…one little thing could make me want to die."

There was a silence and I looked at the table

"Draco…what…would do that?"

Draco was silent for a moment

"You."

I blinked

"What?"

"Do…you know what it feels like…to see someone you love…_hurt_ like that Harry? Do you?"

I frowned

"I may…have been hurting…because I had to kill him Draco. But it hurt more when you left." I stated bitterly, Draco sighed and looked down

"I was a kid Harry. Seeing him again was just too much for me to think clearly."

"Seeing _who_ Draco? Your father?" I snapped, Draco chuckled sourly

"Him? No. _Tom,_ Harry." He stated, blinking, I looked over his face

"What reason did you have to fear him? Besides the obvious." I asked curiously, he looked away, avoiding my gaze

"I think…that its time for me to retire Harry." He stated, standing up. I blinked

"What? After _all_ that, you aren't even going to tell me?" I asked, Draco looked at me and shook his head slightly

"No. I'm not." He stated, before walking out of the room. I stood and followed him, grabbing his arm lightly

"Draco…" I said quietly, he turned and looked me in the eye

"Goodnight Harry." He said, pulling his arm away gently and walking towards the stairs

"Goodnight Draco…"

---

Blaise's POV

I sat at the kitchen table, asleep over a cup of tea. It was how I spent most of my mornings.

"Blaise, do you mind helping me a bit?" I heard Hermione call. I blinked blearily and downed the rest of my tea before standing and walking into the parlor

"What's up Mi?" I yawned, Hermione turned to me with a pleading look

"Help?"

I chuckled; she was completely covered in tinsel.

"My angel…" I said quietly, picking a tiny bit out of her hair, she smiled softly

"Oh really now?" She laughed, brushing as much as she could off of her clothes, I nodded; she looked up at me and perked an eyebrow "Well then Romeo, mind helping your angel decorate the parlor?"

"Maaaaaaaybe." I said, she perked her eyebrow higher "On one condition."

"Oh reaaally?" She copied, I nodded, smirking slightly "What might that condition be?"

I pondered for a second

"Say you love me." I demanded, she grinned

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Beeeeecaaause."

"Whhhhhyyyyyy…" I whined, Hermione smiled and picked the last of the tinsel out of her hair

"'Cause it's cute when you whine."

I blinked

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

Blinking, I sighed

"Well then."

"I love you Blaise…" She said quietly, I smiled slightly and hugged her carefully

"I know…I love you too Mi…"

"God you two are mushy." Draco grumbled, flopping onto our couch

"Thanks Black." I grinned at him; he looked horrible "Didn't sleep well eh?"

He glared. That was enough answer, but Hermione obviously didn't catch it and proceeded to fuss over him. I glanced at the clock

"Mi, its time for your appointment." I stated, she looked up and nodded, standing and walking over to me

"Draco, we'll be back a little after one." Hermione said, Draco nodded absently, staring past us into the hall. I took Hermione's hand and apparated away.

---

Draco's POV

He was standing in the hall…gazing at the pictures of events we both missed. He smiled sadly as he happened upon the wedding pictures and looked down with a guilty expression. I stood and walked up behind him quietly

"It looks like quite the event…doesn't it?" I asked softly, he turned and nodded

"Yeah…"

I looked over the pictures

A smiling Hermione and her father, in the middle of a dance.

A teary-eyed Ron and Sirius, trying to hide the emotion that was apparent

Severus, standing sourly in the corner…next to my mother who was smiling like there was no tomorrow

And Averina, standing apart from everyone, gazing at Blaise with pride subtly taking over her face

I looked away and something else caught my eye, the class picture. I frowned and looked at Harry, who was still looking over the wedding pictures and sighed quietly

I still loved him…sure. I never stopped.

But I had a feeling Harry did stop. I wouldn't blame him if he did, not after what I did to him. I was surprised anyone would've wanted to be around me after I just left like that.

Harry looked up and gave me a small smile, before looking away and starting down the hall.

"Harry…" I said quietly, he stopped and turned

"Yeah Draco?"

"I…"

He gave me a patient look

"I still…love you. You know." I said quietly, looking him directly in the eye. A strange expression took over his face and he looked away, nodding

"Yeah. I know." He replied, before turning and walking away. I blinked and looked down before turning and starting in the other direction.

* * *

Review Please. 


	5. Many More Kisses to Come

**Disclaimer:** Nope, dont own

**Warnings:** Slash, Langauge

_Author's Note at End

* * *

_

Harry's POV

"You're an idiot Potter." A voice drawled as soon as I walked into the kitchen, I whipped around to see Severus

"Why thank you Snape. I appreciate the sentiment." I stated, flopping into a chair at the table

"You just _can't_ get over yourself…can you?" He said, looking out the window

"Excuse me?"

"He loves you, you twerp. Get over yourself." He repeated, looking directly at me

"But—."

"No buts. He hurt you. You hurt him. In time, you'll both get over it in time."

Severus stood up and looked me over

"I've been telling this to for ten years. You aren't that smart Potter."

And with that…he was gone.

I blinked a few times and looked around

"What the hell just happened?"

---

Draco's POV

I don't even know why I'm staying here.

I frowned and waved my hand, packing my trunk.

My Mother's is just as welcoming I looked down and noticed the only two packages that didn't pack.

Presents. For Harry. One of them was one I intended to give him four years ago. But I never got that chance because of my own doing.

But I now intend to give them to him.

Again.

I picked up the parcels and made my way down to the kitchen, bumping into Severus on the way. He nodded in greeting, but otherwise ignored my presence. Blinking, I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Harry sat at the table looking utterly confused

"You look like you've just seen Blaise doing ballet." I stated, sitting down next to him. He blinked

"Blaise does ballet?"

"Used to." He smirked and looked down "Harry…I…I'm going to go stay with my mum for a while…and…I wanted to give you something before I do."

He blinked

"What?"

I set the parcels on the table in front of him and sighed

"I…guess I'll see you around Harry."

---

Harry's POV

I watched as Draco left the room and frowned, looking down at the packages he left

He…still loved me. And…deep down, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. I loved him too. Severus was right. I needed to get over myself. I stood and followed him.

"Draco…"

"What Harry."

"How…"

"How what?"

"How could you ever….think that…I didn't love you back."

He looked down and sighed

"I don't know how you do. I drive _myself_ crazy."

"But…I do."

"So? We established that…four years ago."

"Then…let me ask you a question…I asked…four years ago."

"What Harry?"

"Go out with me?"

Draco blinked; it was obvious he wasn't expecting that.

"I…"

"You?"

Without a second word he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I blinked and as sudden as it was…was as sudden as it left.

"Yes Harry…I will…"

He said softly, leaning his forehead against my shoulder

And in that second, I knew there were many more kisses to come.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I would like to take the time to thank everyone that stuck with me. The one that sticks out in my mind is Invaderk

You are awesome.

All of you.

I love you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you'll check out my new story. Its called Children of Storm :)

And now, signing out, --Atra


End file.
